pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Chapter Bosses
Note that all chapter bosses (but not Yog-Dzewa) have an enraged phase, in which they become more dangerous, so each chapter boss description is divided in "general" and "enraged" phase. Boss 1: Goo Boss mechanics General * The boss will always appear on the top of the room once you open the locked chest in the center of the room. * It is immune to Mind and Body effects, and is resistant to Acid anf Fire damage. * It has no vulnerablities anymore. On the other hand it still has no armor. * It will regenerate 1 point of health on every turn if it stands in the water. Alternative phase - Enraged * Goo will waste one turn to start its enraged phase, giving you time to put some distance or to heal yourself. * Base enrage duration is 5-10 turns, but it is doubled on second enrage and tripled on third. * While enraged it doesn't chase the hero around the depth anymore, but remains stationary and releases a huge cloud of miasma that covers almost all the depth. During this phase should run to a non-covered-with-miasma area, as the cloud deals constant damage and will also wither him/her. * While enraged, Goo receives only half damage from all sources, but doesn't spawn minions on hit. Anyway it is rather unreasonable to remain within its cloud and continue figting with it, while it is enraged. * Miasma deals "body" damage, which means that it can be resisted with certain rings and armor enchants. * Miasma is flammable just like grass tiles or corrosive gas, so it can be used against the boss, but keep in mind that is now reistant to fire damage. * After enrage ends, Goo falls asleep and several additional minions appear on the top of the map. * Amount of these minions depends on # of enrage (1-2/2-3/3-4 for the first, second and third times). * Goo will sleep until it recovers all of its health or is disturbed (by receiving damage or hearing a fight nearby). Minions * Normally, every physical attack on the boss or its minions has a chance to cause another minion to appear. * Such spawns of Goo appear with total health equal to the damage of the hit which caused them to appear. * However, they will have only part of their health, but they can regenerate it while they are standing in the water. * Chance for the minion to appear depends on damage inflicted (hits for 24+ damage will always create a spawn). * Wands of Magic Missile and of Avalanche deal physical damage, so they can cause minions to appear on hit. * If minion recovers full health, it will become entranced and stop attacking you (it will start emitting black particles). * Entranced minions will try to approach the boss to be absorbed, healing it by the amount of their current health. * Entranced minions are unable to dodge, which makes them vulnerable to backstabs. * Entranced minions will not stop being entranced after losing health. Tips * You can use Bomb Sticks either salvaged from Bomb Bundles or combined form Gunpowder, about 4 can do. This way, it can chip some health off from Goo, and clear its minions to stop it from regenerating as well, although this makes Goo enrage faster. * During enraged mode, you should get far away as the miasma, and if you have a throwing weapon/ranged weapon, try to at least get a hit during that phase. * Trying to fight the Goo while keeping the fight at the center of the depth will give the hero easy access to non-covered-with-miasma areas when Goo gets enraged. * Minions can attack you, so try not to get cornered when doing melee in its normal phase. Boss 2: Tengu Boss mechanics General info * Tengu will spawn in the random point of the main room once you enter there, same as in Original PD. * Immune to Mind effects, and Resistant to Body effects. * Attacks from distance, occasionally teleports around the room. * Teleports every 8 attacks, but this counter is increased every time he's damaged. * Activates some of the deactivated blade traps on the arena every time he teleports. * He is the only chapter boss that is not a magical creature. Alternative phase - Enraged * Tengu will waste one turn when enraged, so run away and/or heal. * Enrage lasts 2.5-5.0 turns, but will be doubled on the second enrage and tripled on the third. * While enraged, attacks twice as fast and can inflict very serious damage very quickly. * Teleport counter is increased on every Tengu's turn, so it will teleport more often. Tips * A Scroll of Darkness doesn't just help you hide when Tengu is enraged, but also may make him step onto his own traps and die quickly. Drinking a potion of Invisibility will also make you safe during his enraged phase, but obviously will not have any harmful side-effects on Tengu. * Throwing potions help chip at his health quickly. * Using potions of Webbing or bolas will stop Tengu from teleporting. Tengu does not also teleport while Blinded (but still teleports when darkness from a scroll is around him). * It's hilarious when you enter the room invisible, then bone him with your melee. Try it sometime. * While Tengu is enraged, heroes with good accuracy and a Bow or effective thrown weapons should better use those, as to hit him with a melee attack they will have to chase him around the room, receive damage until they reach him, and then most often he will teleport away. Boss 3: DM-300 Boss mechanics General info * DM-300 will spawn in the random point of the main room, same as in Original PD. *Deals significant damage and has quite high armor class. *Immune to Body/Mind debuffs as any unnatural mob, but also immune to Banishment/Blessing. It is a magical creature though, so it takes the wand of Smiting's regular damage. *Resistant to Fire/Unholy damage and being Frozen. * Moves only at 75% speed normally, so it is possible to kite the boss. *Heals itself for a 20% of missing health when stepping on a trap while not enraged. Alternative phase - Enraged * Base enrage duration is 8-12 turns, but it is doubled on second enrage and tripled on third. * While enraged, its damage is doubled and it starts moving at 100% speed, so it is better to run. * Every move will generate avalanches on two random tiles near it, these can damage and stun you. * Traps will not heal DM-300 while it is enraged, so running away is encouraged. Tips * Using a Scroll of Raise Dead can be effective against it. If you don't have one, kite the boss and attack it while it's calm. * Do NOT attack it while enraged, as you may be paralyzed and killed instantly. * Don't let it move over traps. Remember, it heals 20% over them, so think about where to step next. You don't have any time limits, so don't be afraid to think slowly. * Similarly with Tengu, heroes with good accuracy, an Arbalest and potions of Webbing) can take down both DM-300 and the Dwarf King at a safe distance from their rage, without these bosses being able even to approach them. In the case of DM-300 the arbalest will most probably have to be upgraded, to reach the current hero's strength. Boss 4: King of Dwarves The three differences of the King of Dwarves in YetAnother PD from his version in Original PD are: # He gets enraged three times like the rest of the chapter bosses, having increased speed, receiving half damage and dealing double damage during this phase. Unlike the other bosses though, he performs a ritual before he gets enraged (see 2). He also has a special Knock Back attack while enraged, which can also cause Vertigo to the hero. # After he receives some damage, he gets back to the center of the depth and starts a ritual that summons Undead Dwarves (the first of which he sacrifices to regain his health) and is completely immune to any damage that is directed against him. The only useful thing that the hero can do during this phase is destroy some Undead Dwarves, before they reach the King, get sacrificed and heal him. Undead Dwarves do not explode on death anymore, like they used to do. After this healing and summoning phase is finished the first three times the King will be enraged and will chase the hero. The scroll of Banishment is the only way to stop the King's healing and summoning ritual, but the potion of Blessing has no effect on the ritual. Disrupting the ritual has also the bonus effect that the King will not be enraged afterwards. Also the Undead Dwarves that will remain unsacrificed and will attack the hero can cause the Withered debuff (during the ritual they are totally unbothered by the hero). # There is no King of Dwarves Tomb. He is Immune to Mind debuffs, and Resistant to Body debuffs and Unholy damage, but he is a magical creature, so he is vulnerable to Banishment/Blessing/Holy damage when he is not performing his ritual (the scroll of Banishment will disrupt the ritual, but wil not damage him at all when he is performing it). Note that there are many booshelves in the King of Dwarves depth, and as the depth is located late in the game, searching them has a good chance to spawn scrolls as loot, even rare ones like scrolls of Banishment, Clairvoyance, Enchantment, Upgrade etc. (for the chance to get a scroll of Banishment, it is good to search the bookcases that are located before the main room previously than the fight with the King). Gold Drops All chapter bosses and Yog-Dzewa always drop gold, which is five time as much gold as a generic gold pile on the specific depth would have, with 400-600 gold on top of that for a good measure. In YetAnotherPD gold generation per pile ranges from (30 + depth * 4) to (60 + depth * 8) so it will grow from 34-68 at the first depth to 150-300 at the 30th depth (gold piles are not generated on the 30th depth, but the gold loot dropped from Yog is calculated based on this). So for each chapter boss we have: * Goo (depth 6): 5 * 54 - 5 * 108 => 270 - 540 => +400 - +600 = '800 - 1,140 '''gold pieces * Tengu (depth 12): 5 * 78 - 5 * 156 => 390 - 780 => +400 - +600 = '''790 - 1,380 '''gold pieces * DM-300 (depth 18): 5 * 102 - 5 * 204 => 510 - 1,020 => +400 - +600 = '''900 - 1,620 '''gold pieces * King of Dwarves (depth 24): 5 * 126 - 5 * 252 => 630 - 1,260 => +400 - +600 = '''1,030 - 1,860 '''gold pieces * Yog-Dzewa (depth 30): 5 * 150 - 5 * 300 => 750 - 1,500 => +400 - +600 = '''1,150 - 2,100 '''gold pieces Generally All chapter bosses have an enraged phase and all get increased speed, receive half damage and deal double damage and some also have special attacks or debuffs while enraged, so always * run (Goo, DM-300, Dwarf King) or * turn Invisible (all bosses with the exception of Goo) or * use a scroll of Darkness (mostly Tengu) when this phase of theirs starts. When they are available, potions of Webbing and wands of Blink or Blast Wave can also create a safe distance between the hero and the enraged boss. Fortunately ''all chapter bosses can get enraged only three times. All chapter bosses get heavily damaged by bomb bundles, but if they are destroyed/killed by a bomb bundle the gold loot gets damaged and is significantly less. Category:Yet Another Pixel Dungeon